


In Which Douglas Tries To Be Romantic

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas being himself, Fluff, Late-night visits, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas attempts a large romantic gesture for Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Douglas Tries To Be Romantic

There is a night somewhere between the time they admit to having feelings for each other and when they officially start dating, where Douglas shows up at the student house in the middle of the night. Cliche as an old rom-com movie, he stands outside, tossing pebbles at the attic window until it opens, revealing the disheveled face of one Martin Crieff, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Martin takes a moment to process what he's seeing, that is, one Douglas Richardson beneath his window, holding a stereo and wearing a charming smile. Martin blinks.

He doesn't get much farther than scrunching his face into a questioning expression before Douglas hits a button and music starts playing. Martin stares, dumbfounded, as Katy Perry's Teenage Dream wafts up to where he is perched in the window, and he wonders if he's still asleep, having a very odd dream. At that moment, Douglas starts singing, and Martin lets his thoughts trail off. Douglas really has a stupidly gorgeous voice, and of course he'd be able to make even some stupid pop song sound amazing. He's wearing a smarmy grin, fully aware of how good he sounds, and the moonlight only makes him look more attractive, spilling over his hair and pooling in his eyes. It's terribly unfair. 

As the last verse ends and the music fades away, Martin finds himself staring blankly down at Douglas, half-asleep mind trying to process everything. Douglas is looking up at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction, and it takes him a second to decide what to do. In one decisive motion, he ducks back inside his room and slams the window shut.

Douglas had been watching Martin, hoping for a good reaction as he finished. He knew it was a bit stupid to pull a move like this, a big romantic gesture, as Martin had much simpler tastes and preferred not to make a scene. As he craned his neck upwards, Martin promptly vanished back inside, punctuated by a firm click of the window closing.

Douglas stared at the closed window in shock, before it registered. ' _...oh._ ' Apparently this had been the wrong thing to do after all, and the weight of rejection hung heavy in his heart. He had wanted so badly to impress, some part of him desperate to look as amazing as possible, thinking that Martin wouldn't be interested if he wasn't the sky god he made himself out to be. He knew Martin didn't like this sort of thing, but he had been so hopeful about pursuing something with him, he had gotten ahead of himself. Swallowing heavily, he shifted the stereo and prepared to retreat back home. 

Just as he was about to turn away, the front door of the student house swung open. Martin, still looking bleary-eyed, emerged from the doorway and walked to where Douglas was still standing, wide-eyed, on the lawn. Martin stopped in front of Douglas, expression somewhere between affectionate and exasperated, and gave him a gentle smile.

“Douglas, you are absolutely ridiculous, you know that?”

Douglas huffed out a laugh, elation running through him because _Martin hadn't rejected him_ , and pulled on a mock-offended expression.

“I'll have you know I'm terrific.”

Martin grinned, shaking his head, and just when Douglas thought he couldn't be happier with how things had played out, Martin reached out and tugged him forward. Douglas had to reflect that there was little more enjoyable than the feel of Martin in his arms, pressed close and face buried in his neck. After a few moments of simply basking in their embrace, Martin shifted and turned his head to press a kiss to Douglas' jaw. Douglas returned the gesture, and they pulled away enough to look at each other. With that same gentle smile, Martin stepped back, but pulled Douglas to follow him. Douglas raised an eyebrow in question.

“Come on.”

“Hmm?”

“It's late. You can sleep here tonight.”

Douglas felt his eyes widen at the unexpected invitation, even as a thrill of delight shot through him. Grabbing the stereo he hurried to follow Martin inside and up the stairs to the attic. When they had both settled down on the bed, Martin curled just a little bit closer, and Douglas felt utterly content. He closed his eyes, softly humming Teenage Dream and felt Martin smile, mirroring the gesture himself as they both drifted off.

_“I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete...”_


End file.
